


childproofing is not optional AU

by Seito



Series: KHR AU Posts [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Meta, not a full fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: Tony Stark has a very distant cousin on his mother’s side by the name of Sawada Iemitsu





	childproofing is not optional AU

**Author's Note:**

> Over on tumblr, I often post fairly detailed story notes. They’re usually in response to asks games, what-if stories that I don’t have the time to write out or just wanted to have fun worldbuilding and don’t have a plot to write. Some of them have little drabbles; some get turned into full fics later down the road. You could consider them a first rough draft on some level. 
> 
> It was getting hard to keep track of them on tumblr, so I decided to bring them here. 
> 
> They are considered **complete** as is. If I turn them into full fics, that is at my discretion. They also might be drastically different if I do turn them into a fully fic. However, you can wander into my askbox on tumblr to ask questions about these AUs. It may or may not result in another part uploaded. 
> 
>  
> 
> **They are not up for adoption.**

  * Genetics, a wonderful and annoying thing. Namely, if Tony could blame something, he would blame the fact that his mother was a quarter Japanese as the reason to why he was so short.
  * Speaking of family in general, he has one distant cousin. His mother’s nephew’s son was one Sawada Iemitsu. They’ve met a small handful of times. Nice guy. Clearly hiding a dark side, but Tony is in no place to judge. He has his own vices to worry about.
  * He was not expecting to be notified by social services that his cousin and wife passed and they left him custody of their four year old son, Sawada Tsunayoshi.
  * Nothing like a child in house to make Tony clean up his act. Also, Pepper, godsent. Wonderful Pepper, a raise and forty new pairs of shoes wasn’t enough to cover all the paperwork and prep and shopping required. And Rhodey? Rhodey, apparently adored kids and between him and Happy, Tony never had to worry about a babysitter.
  * “What if I drop him?”  
  
“You won’t drop him, Tony.”  
  
_Two Weeks Later_  
  
“… Did you just invent anti-gravity force field that would stop Tsuna from falling to the ground?”  
  
“I panicked, okay?!”



**Author's Note:**

> [the tumblr childproofing is not optional au](http://seitosokusha.tumblr.com/tagged/childproofing-is-not-optional-au)


End file.
